Children of the light and dark:
by guardianranger
Summary: Hermonie,Harry and several kids have a better life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Name: Alison -Selene-Volturi-adopted princess to the Volturi leaders-age unknown yet. Was abandoned by her deceased aunt-Lunny black-whose is related to Jacob and Billy Black.

Gets to know her biological father-who is Jasper Whitlock-Hale.

Made friends with Hermonie Granger,Hary potter, Luna lovegood,Neville longbottom,Draco Malfoy,Heather Moore, Seamus Finnagan, Deana Woods, Olivia Snape, Fred/George Weasley, Melia Diggory, Ariana walsh and several others who were abandoned by their parents.

While being on vacation in London,england 9 years ago.

Out of the several kids being abandoned by their parents- 9 out of 13 were kidnapped when they were 2 years old.

Evil lady named Morgana-(little mermaid #2 movie)-had 5 miscarriages.

Had married different husbands to get money from them.

Oldest Child-biological-child-daughter-Meghan Ziggory-age 27-lives in Italy.

Second Child-biological-son-Nicholas Waters-demi-god-lives anywhere-age 19

Misscarriaged-5 other times.

Hermonie Granger Volturi-adopted-age 13

harry potter Cullen-age 13

Alison was currently asleep in her bedroom at the castle,felt something was wrong. She suddenly raced into the throne room where the rulers were.

Aro, Marcus and Cauis were talking among themselves to their royal guards.

"Alison! Shouldn't be here"answered Demitri.

"Something wrong?"asked Marcus.

"I need to go to Forks, Washington this instant, something is wrong there"answered Alison.

"Sweetie! Why?"asked Felix kneeling down.

"My friends are in danger-their evil mummy-did something to them-they ran away"answered Alison.

4 months later

Jane, Felix,Dimitri and Alex Volturi came with alison for protection from others.

Jasper and Alice aren't together in this story.

Cullens and the quilette pack were informed of the newest arrival of the kids.

Jasper finds out that Alison is his daughter-her mother is deceased.

Alison had her friends moved into the mansion she lives with the royal guards and members of the pack.

"Hermonie what happen?"asked Alison kneeling down to Hermonie's level.

"Lunny-Morgana-she beat us, strave us and left us out in the rain"answered Deana Woods-little sister to Oliver woods.

"We finally had enough of her wasting money on drugs"answered Seamus.

"Also her 6 husband-she had killed"answered Luna sadly.

"Nicholas helped us a couple weeks ago-we came here"answered Neville.

"So, what's gonna happen to us?"asked Olivia.

"What do you mean?"asked Sam Ulley.

"Whose gonna be our guardians? We are underage here in the states"answered Fred

Alison spoke up. "Hermonie is gonna take my last name"answered Alison.

Cullens were speechless.

"Wait a minute shouldn't you ask Jasper-your dad about taking in Hermonie?"asked Bella.

Jasper smiles. "I do not mind"answered jasper.

Hermonie looks at Alison. "You would let me have your last name?"asked Hermonie.

Alison smiles at Hermonie. "I already cleared it with Uncle marcus, Uncle Aro and Uncle Caius-in having their last name as Hermonie Volturi"answered Alison.

Edward, Bella, Alice, Paul and Jared frown.

A goblin appears with several blood adoption papers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Goblins had shown up at Carlisle and Esme Cullen home-to have some of the adopted children blood adoption.

That was 4 weeks ago, everyone was getting adjusted to their new last names.

Flashback:

"You really want us to have your last name?"asked Draco.

"Yes! The volturi leaders have approved of it-seeing I'm the heir to their throne"whispered Alison James.

Rosalie Hale Cullen was happy in getting some kidsa around the house.

"Guess we buy a bigger house"answered Edward

Bella Swan wasn't quite happy with the new additions to the cullen family members. "Why! Are you guys adopting them? We do not know them"answered Bella.

Hermonie Granger-Volturi-gives Bella a strange look.

"We have known ms. alison a long time ago"answered Neville longbottom.

Hermonie Granger-Volturi

Neville Longbottom Clearwater-Leah and Seth's adopted brother

alice cullen was beaming with happiness.

Harry potter-cullen-emmett and rosalie adopted son.

Draco malfoy Ulley-Sam's adopted son

Luna lovegood-Volturi-Jane and Alez-adopted sister

Fred/George Weasley-Cullen-Carlisle and Esme adopted son

Deena Woods Cullens-Carlisle and Esme adopted daughter

Melia diggory-Sam's adopted daughter

Heather moore-Sam's adopted daughter

Seamus Finnigan-Sam'adopted son

"Wait about school?"answered neville.

"well you are young to go to school here"answered Esme.

Jasper was sitting on the couch-with his arm around Alison shoulders.

Laughter could be heard.

Derek Whitlock-adopted son to Charlotte and Peter whitlock.

Ian potter-

Christian summers-

"actually there is a magical school here in Los Angeles, it's where Alison goes sometimes"answered Christian one of the elite guardians.

Bella swan stood her ground. "Eddy! You can't just leave me here alone"exclaimed Bella.

Edward cullen just sat there staring at his siblings.

Rosalie and Emmett looked at each.

"We have no problem in moving to los angeles, for harry to go to school"answered Rosalie.

others agreeing with the situation in hand.

coughing be heard.

Luna saids something. "Or we can just blend in at forks high school, we do have magic"answered luna.

Alice nods her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It's been over 5 months since everything changed for the newest members.

Neville,Hermonie,Harry,Luna,Melia,Draco,Fred,George and several of their friends now attend the schools in forks high school or Los Angeles.

They were sitting at the forks high school cafeteria,with homemade lunches now.

"Kind of wondered where our lovely siblings are?"whispered Melia.

"I know that Paul and Jared wanted to come to school with us, but was told couldn't come with us"whispered Dean.

Alice Cullen comes skipping in the eating place.

"Here's Alice"answered Luna lovegood-cullen.

Knowing both of them can predict what will happen next.

Alison friends have special powers-reason why they are in teenagers forms.

Bella swans friends-meaning Eric,Taylor,Jessica and Micheal came storming over to the newest students.

They were starting to sit with the students.

"Hey!"snapped Seamus.

Rosalie, Emmett,Edward,Jasper,Demitri,Felix,Alex,Derek,Mallory and some of the guardians came into the eating area overheard what was being said.

"Hey! What?"asked Eric.

"You can't sit with us"murmured Fred.

"We are allowed to sit with you"sneered Jessica.

"We didn't ask you to sit with us"snapped Dean, Seamus and Draco at once said.

"Our siblings just walked into the cafeteria"answered Hermonie.

"Siblings"answered Micheal.

Harry points behind Alice who was standing there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Harry Potter Cullen points behind Alice Cullen.

Alice Cullen sits down to her adopted family members.

Micheal looks at the Cullen's.

Jessica sneers."Why! I bet your parents didn't want you"sneered Jessica.

Slammed

Rosalie growls at Jessica.

"I would watch what you say about our sister"snarled Hermonie Volturi.

"Yup"answered Luna Love good.

"are the two of you dating?"asked Eric towards Jasper.

"No! Alison is my"answered Jasper.

Alison glares at Bella's friends. "Jasper is my adopted dad, get over it"answered Alison.

Bella is just sitting there.

The kids eating their lunches.

"Deal with you another day"murmured Micheal and Jessica leaving the scene.

2 months later

Alison was doing a project

Cullen were hunting in Oregon.

Leah, Jared, Paul and Seth stayed at the house to watch the kids.

"Let's watch a movie"answered Dean.

"Nothing romance"answered Paul.

"A comedy"answered Fred

"Action"answered Dean.

"Mysterious"answered Seamus.

"Science Fiction"answered Olivia.

"Where's Alison?"asked Seth.

"Working on a project"answered Draco.

"Do know there are more than one television in this mansion"answered Derek.

Girls go to other one.

While the boys were watching something scary.


End file.
